An insecticide or acaricide containing an O-(N-alkoxy-carboximidoyl)phosphate has heretofore been known; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,650 discloses that O,O-diethyl-O-(N-methoxy-2-nitrobenzimidoyl)thionophosphate has an insecticidal or acaricidal activity and U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,808, O,S-dialkyl-O-(N-methoxy-benzimidoyl)dithiophosphate.
It was, however, not known that an O-(N-alkoxypyridinecarboximidoyl)phosphate has such insecticidal or acaricidal activity.